Somebody else
by softsub
Summary: Story based on s3e9. I haven't seen past that by choice. Cosima can't resist Delphine's new-earned dominance, however things are different when another blonde interferes. Rated M for first part and others to come.
"Come here" she said after that heartfelt confession. "Come here" reiterated Delphine and pulled Cosima's face closer to her own. The brunette let her guard down, allowing to be embraced by those arms, by that touch she missed so much. "I'm here for you now" said the blonde with such an honest expression Cosima couldn't help but kiss her right there and then, in her office. Their lips were pressed together, first with a sort of desperation, a longing yet it quickly turned into hunger: there is no better word to describe it.

Cosima was tugging at the blonde's see-through blouse, pulling her closer, wanting to feel her body next to hers. It had been so long since she'd felt like this. Not even Shay could make her feel such desire. The massagist was comfortable, warm, but the French girl was defiant, igniting. She swivelled and exchanged their positions, Cosima was now pressed to her ebony desk and then raised an eyebrow… Delphine had never acted this way. "Oh, is this how we play now?" said the brunette with a cautious laugh, seeing herself enclosed by determined hands. "Indeed it is" answered Delphine decisively, letting her hand travel along Cosima's back until it reached her waist. Delphine leaned in for what seemed to be a kiss but then swayed with a smirk. "Sur le divan. Immédiatement." She commanded instantaneously, but seeing the look of confusion in Cos' blushed face, reformulated: "Hum. On to the couch, I mean". Cosima allowed herself to be guided by the tall French woman, who was touching her everywhere, originating goosebumps all over her body. She felt even colder when her back hit the leather couch, however Delphine soon began her ministrations and that was enough to take her to the hottest place on earth. The blonde began by lifting Cos' red lacy shirt and by placing a gentle kiss on her tummy, so innocent, then felt her lover surreptitiously pulling her hair, gradually stronger and provoking. "Huh" half-moaned Delphine and bit her skin hard. "Don't move" she said authoritatively, now holding Co's chin in place and slapping the inside of her thigh. _When had Delphine become so demanding?_ The brunette loved it but wondered: _Has she been with someone, some girl?_ Soon she was knocked out of her jealous mind by a breathless Delphine who had been eagerly kissing her neck, then moving down, lower and lower. Dexterously, she removed her black jeans but kept her lover's panties on and smiled proudly at the already visible wetness. "You're so wet, ma chérie" and at the sound of this realization Cosima looked up at Delphine with pleading eyes, a faint moan was heard. The blonde teased her clit through the fabric with her tongue, as dexterous as her hands. At the beginning her licks were soft and then turned into paced, rhythmical strokes while holding the brunette's hips in place. Cosima attempted to remove the impediment of clothing… Delphine's idea was fairly different, as she slapped the slightly erected bundle of nerves. "Didn't I tell you to stay still?" interrogated Delphine with false exasperation. "You told me not to _move_ " answered Cosima petulantly, her fangs adorably visible. She attended her lover's plea, yet she avoided the place where the brunette most wanted it. "Delphine…" moaned Cos quietly, lifting and shifting her hips. "Yes?" she said obliviously, looking up with a swing of her long gold hair. "Huh" Cos moaned again, trying not to give in to her wishes. Delphine freely slapped the girl's clit again now exposed, "Beg", it was as simple as that and that was all she wanted to hear so she moved higher and bit Cos' earlobe, earning an immediate response. "Please, Delphine, I… need you" she said gaspingly and pulled the blonde for an angry kiss, nearly bruising her lower lip. Instinctively, the French lover sat on the couch and allowed the dreadlocked girl on top of her thigh, riding calmly and in a slippery manner. Delphine held her in place by an assertive grasp on her hips, then syncing with the girl's swing. "I…" said the girl in between breaths "I've missed you so much, huh". "I have too, ma chérie" she said unclasping the brunette's bra and taking an erect nipple into her wet mouth. She sucked and bit lightly, aroused and satisfied with the reactions she was eliciting. The atmosphere was warm, Cosima's glasses were occasionally foggy and the office was filled with moans, orders… and pleas from both. Delphine had her where she wanted her, away from Shay.

Some days had passed and Delphine was a constant thought on Cosima's busy mind. Scott had later come that day informing her one Castor got hold of their book by threatening his (very scared) kitten. She was trying not to, yet couldn't help but think it was Shay's fault. Suddenly, she got up, grabbed her bag and put on her red jacket, headed for the door.

As she walked through Dyad's complex, more specifically, towards Delphine's office her mind began to wander through memories of their latest encounter. She was about to knock, unannounced, but the door opened before she had the change to do so. Talk about budget. "I wasn't expecting you" said Delphine directly, who sat on her armchair in front of a large ceiling-to-floor window. She made her way to the desk, "I… I just came-" began Cosima, then being (not surprisingly) interrupted, the blonde knows all. "You came because you think your-" she struggled to get the word out and not because she was French. "Girlfriend is a mole for Castor" she finished her statement. "Before the theft she asked some… strange questions. I hate this life of mistrust." Confessed an exasperated Cosima and sat on the chair in front of the director. She held the hand in front of her. "Look, Delphine. I was wrong, I admit it." were the words that came out of her mouth. Delphine avoided her gaze. "You should have trusted _me_. Did she know about the book? Have you made a copy?" the questions were asked as her mind formulated them. "No and no. I mean, she saw the book once…" answered Cosima after some thought. "That's what you get for engaging in ridiculous adventures" said Delphine, immediately regretting she was being so harsh on her chérie. Cosima was hurt, not by the words but by the way they were said. "I don't even know why I came to you" said Cosima, gesticulating rapidly and blinking as to avoid the tears forming in her eyes. "I turned to her because _you_ left me, Delphine" she was grabbing her bag. "As to protect your sisters, Cosima. I never _left_ you, I'll always be here" she added and rose, grasping Cos' wrist. She stroke the brunette's cheek and was hoping for a kiss but Cosima pushed her away. "Don't" she said, gently removing Delphine's hand from her face but letting their fingers intertwine. "Dyad will handle this matter." She said assertively and motioned her hand to the phone on her desk, quickly summoning help. "No! I want to come" Cosima made her put the phone down. "I… don't want to scare Shay." she confessed. "You think I can't be scary on my own?" Delphine inquired in an earnest tone "You just wait and see."

Delphine's driving could then be described as reckless but Cosima figured the woman was just impatient. She parked her very expensive new car in a discreet place. "Stay in here" she commanded and opened the door but the brunette grasped her shirt and pulled her closer, kissing the blonde while cupping her cheeks. "Be gentle" Cosima requested. "That depends on whether she's to blame or not." She simply responded and made her way to the building, with a… scary, confident posture, _I guess that's Delphine now_ thought Cosima and smiled. Delphine arrived at her destination and knocked loudly. On the other side Shay was startled but quickly opened the door, obviously hoping it was the dreadlocked girl and Delphine saw that hope in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" inquired Shay instantaneously. "You expected someone else? That's cute. I don't think Cosima is coming back." She stated and forcefully made her way into the girl's apartment which was surprisingly nice, thought Delphine, taking into consideration her salary wasn't otherworldly. "Sit" she commanded "Sit down!" The girl attended this order and sat on her couch while Delphine remained standing, looking down at her. "You're going to tell me what I want to know. You're with Castor, aren't you? You've stolen the book." Delphine accused, very close to the girl's face, yanking her hair by her nape. Shay tried pushing her to the ground. "You jealous bitch, you're crazy!" she said and these words earned her a painful slap by the French woman.

-\\\\\\\\\\-

Back in the car Cos had received a call from Gracie, who confessed she was the snitch, that she'd done it all for the sake of her love for Mark. After receiving it Cosima tried to call Delphine feverously. _Come on, pick it up, it's not her._ She attempted twice but to no avail, therefore she decided to go upstairs. The door was half-opened and she ran to it, who knew what Delphine could be doing now? She's dark, mysterious, menacing. Cosima opened the door but the sight she encountered was a completely different one from what she had imagined. "What are you doing to my girlfriend?" asked Cosima and let her bag slip from her shoulder. Shay was on Delphine's lap, slightly choking her neck… lips pressed together? Delphine became aware of the girl's entrance and pushed Shay onto the couch. The three of them looked confused for a few seconds but then Delphine and Shay simultaneously asked: "Who's your girlfriend?"


End file.
